wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wstęga centkowana
}} Przebiegając swoje notatki, dotyczące siedemdziesięciu spraw ciekawych, w których toku studyowałem przez lat osiem sposób postępowania swego przyjaciela Sherlock’a Holmes’a, znajduję wiele bardzo tragicznych, nieco komicznych, a znaczną liczbę poprostu dziwacznych. Żadna z nich wszakże nie jest banalna, co pochodzi ztąd, że Holmes, pracując raczej przez miłość dla sztuki, niż z chęci zarobku, nie rozpoczynał nigdy śledztwa w sprawie, która nie zakrawałaby na oryginalną, a nawet na fantastyczną. Pośród tych wszystkich spraw wszakże nie znajduję ani jednej oryginalniejszej, niż ta, która dotyczy dobrze znanej w hrabstwie Surrey rodziny Roylott’ów of Stoke Moran. Wypadki, które opowiedzieć zamierzam, zaszły w początkach mojej przyjaźni z Holmes’em, gdy, kawalerami będąc, mieszkaliśmy razem przy ulicy Baker. Byłbym mógł ogłosić je wcześniej, gdybym nie przyrzekł, że zachowam je w tajemnicy; w ubiegłym miesiącu dopiero zwolniła mnie z dotrzymania słowa śmierć niespodziewana tej, której je dałem. Nadeszła chwila podania tych wydarzeń do wiadomości powszechnej, albowiem doniesiono mi z pewnego źródła, że o śmierci doktora Grimesby Roylott’a rozeszły się pogłoski, nadające tej sprawie charakter jeszcze poważniejszy, niż miała w istocie. Było to w początkach kwietnia 1883 roku; budząc się pewnego ranka ujrzałem przed łóżkiem Sherlock’a Holmes’a już zupełnie ubranego. Nie był on zazwyczaj rannym ptakiem, a ponieważ zegar na kominku wskazywał dopiero kwadrans na ósmą, przeto spojrzałem na Holmes’a ze zdumieniem i z pewną urazą, że mi sen zakłócił. — Przykro mi bardzo, że cię muszę obudzić, Watson’ie — rzekł — ale taki nas wszystkich los dzisiaj. Pani Hudson puściła w ruch cały dom; ponieważ musiała zerwać się niespodzianie z łóżka, więc zemściła się na mnie i na tobie. — Ale co jest? pali się? — Nie, jest klijentka, młoda dziewczyna, która przybyła w stanie najwyższego wzburzenia i chce koniecznie widzieć się ze mną. Czeka w bawialni. Otóż, gdy młode dziewczęta wychodzą na miasto o tej godzinie i wyrywają ludzi ze snu, znaczy to, że mają jakiś bardzo nagły interes. Jeśli zaś ta przynosi nam ciekawą sprawę, chciałbyś, jestem pewien, śledzić jej bieg od początku. Z tego względu postanowiłem cię obudzić, byś nie stracił nadarzającej się sposobności. — Mój drogi, byłbym zrozpaczony, gdybym nie mógł z niej korzystać. Nic nie roznamiętniało mnie do tego stopnia, co śledzenie Holmes’a w jego badaniach i podziwianie szybkości i intuicyi, z jaką wysnuwał wnioski, przy których pomocy rozwiązywał najzawilsze zagadki. Ubrałem się śpiesznie i, w kilka minut później, wchodziłem razem ze swym przyjacielem do bawialni. Znaleźliśmy się wobec kobiety w czarnym stroju, z twarzą zakrytą gęstą woalką; na nasz widok wstała z krzesła, na którem usiadła przy oknie. — Dzień dobry pani — rzekł Holmes uprzejmie. — Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes, a oto doktór Watson, mój najlepszy przyjaciel i wspólnik, wobec którego może pani mówić tak szczerze, jakgdybym był sam. Niech pani zechce łaskawie zbliżyć się do ognia, a ja każę pani podać filiżankę gorącej kawy, bo widzę że pani drży z zimna. — To nie z zimna — odparła kobieta głosem cichym, zmieniając miejsce. — A z czego? — Ze strachu, panie Holmes, powiedziałabym nawet z przerażenia. To mówiąc podniosła woalkę i spostrzegliśmy, że była istotnie w stanie niesłychanego wzburzenia: twarz miała zapadniętą, cerę śmiertelnie bladą, oczy niespokojne, wylękłe, jak ścigana zwierzyna. Wyglądała na kobietę lat trzydziestu, ale włosy jej posiwiały przedwcześnie, a w całej postaci przebijało się wielkie znużenie. Sherlock dostrzegł to wszystko odrazu jednym przenikliwym rzutem oka. — Niech się pani nie boi, — rzekł życzliwie, pochylając się ku niej i dotykając dłonią jej ramienia — wyświetlimy to szybko, jestem pewien. Zdaje mi się, że pani przyjechała koleją? — Pan mnie zna? — Nie, ale widzę bilet powrotny w lewej rękawiczce pani. Wyruszyła pani z domu wcześnie i jechała długo amerykanem złemi drogami do stacyi. Kobieta drgnęła i, zdumiona, spojrzała na mego towarzysza. — Niema w tem żadnej tajemnicy, kochana pani — rzekł z uśmiechem. — Lewy rękaw żakietu pani jest obryzgany błotem w siedmiu miejscach: znaki są jeszcze świeże: tylko amerykan może ochlapać w ten sposób, zwłaszcza, jeżeli się siedzi z lewej strony woźnicy. — Jakakolwiek jest metoda pańskich wywodów, odgadł pan trafnie — rzekła. — Opuściłam dom przed szóstą, przybyłam do Leatherhead o szóstej dwadzieścia, a do Waterloo pierwszym pociągiem. Panie, ja dłużej nie wytrzymam, zwaryuję jeśli to potrwa. Nie mam nikogo, do którego mogłabym się udać, absolutnie nikogo; jedyny człowiek, którego mój los zajmuje, nie może mi przyjść z pomocą. Słyszałam o panu, panie Holmes, od pani Farintosh, której pan dopomógł w sprawie bardzo trudnej. Od niej mam pański adres. Ach! panie, czy pan sądzi, że i mnie będzie pan mógł dopomódz, że zdoła pan przynajmniej rzucić nieco światła w ten zamęt, który mnie otacza? Na razie nie mogłabym wynagrodzić pańskich usług, ale za miesiąc lub dwa, wyjdę zamąż, będę rozporządzała swoim majątkiem, a wtedy przekona się pan, że nie jestem niewdzięczna. Holmes podszedł do biurka, wyjął notatnik i zajrzał. — Farintosh — rzekł. — Ach! tak, przypominam sobie, chodziło o dyadem z opali. Zdaje mi się, że to jeszcze nie z twoich czasów, Watson’ie. Mogę panią zapewnić, że z całą ochotą zajmę się sprawą pani, jak zająłem się sprawą jej przyjaciółki. Nie mówmy o honoraryum, proszę pani; mój zawód przynosi sam w sobie nagrodę. Zwróci mi pani koszty, jakie ewentualnie poniosę, kiedy pani będzie dogodnie. A teraz niech pani zechce opowiedzieć nam swoją sprawę, nie opuszczając ani jednego szczegółu, który mógłby nas objaśnić. — Niestety — odparła przybyła — groza mego położenia wynika ztąd, że obawy moje są takie nieuzasadnione, a moje podejrzenia oparte na podstawach takich słabych, iż nawet ten, od którego mam prawo żądać pomocy i rady uważa je za urojenia kobiety nerwowej. Nie mówi tego, ale ja to odgaduję z jego odpowiedzi pocieszających, z jego spojrzeń pełnych litości. Ale powiedziano mi, panie Holmes, że pan umie czytać w głębi serca ludzkiego, może pan zdoła mi dać radę wobec niebezpieczeństw, jakie mi grożą. — Zamieniam cały w słuch. — Nazywam się Helena Stoner i mieszkam u ojczyma, ostatniego potomka jednej z najstarszych rodzin saksońskich w Anglii, Royllotttów of Stoke Moran, rodziny, osiadłej na zachodnich krańcach Surreyu. Holmes skinął głową. — Nazwisko jest mi znane — rzekł. — Rodzina ta należała niegdyś do najbogatszych w Anglii, a włości jej ciągnęły się na północ aż do Berkshireu a na zachód do Stampshireu. Ale w ubiegłem stuleciu nastąpiły po sobie cztery pokolenia marnotrawców i hulaków, a do ostatecznej ruiny doprowadził dom szuler za czasów regencyi. Z włości nie pozostało nic, prócz kilku akrów gruntu i starego, mającego dwieście lat domu, z bardzo obdłużoną hypoteką. Ostatni właściciel pędził w nim nędzne życie zrujnowanego magnata; ale jego jedyny syn, doktór, mój ojczym, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że należy się z tego otoczenia wydobyć i wyjechał do Kalkuty, gdzie, dzięki umiejętności zawodowej i sile charakteru zdobył liczną klijentelę. W porywie gniewu, wywołanego popełnioną u niego kradzieżą, zabił swego służącego, Indusa i omal nie został skazany na śmierć. Przesiedział kilka lat w więzieniu, poczem powrócił do Anglii, ponury i zgorzkniały. „Podczas pobytu w Indyach dr Roylott poślubił moją matkę, panią Stoner, młodą jeszcze wdowę po generale artyleryi w Bengalu. Siostra moja, Julia i ja byłyśmy bliźniaczkami i miałyśmy dwa lata, gdy matka nasza wychodziła powtórnie za mąż. Była bogatą, miała tysiąc funtów sterlingów rocznej renty i zapisała majątek drowi Roylotto’wi pod warunkiem, żebyśmy zamieszkały przy nim i żeby nam zapewnił, w razie naszego zamążpójścia, rentę, którą wyznaczyła. „Wkrótce po naszym powrocie do Anglii matka moja umarła, została zabita podczas wypadku kolejowego pod Creve, przed ośmiu laty. Począwszy od tej chwili dr. Roylott przestał dbać o praktykę w Londynie i zabrał nas ze sobą do starego domu w Stoke Moran. Majątek, pozostawiony przez matkę, wystarczał aż nadto na nasze potrzeby i zdawało się, że żadna przeszkoda nie stanie nam w drodze do szczęścia. „Ale nagle w charakterze naszego ojczyma zaszła straszna zmiana. Zamiast starać się o przyjaźń ludzką i odwiedzać sąsiadów, którzy byli zrazu bardzo uradowani zamieszkaniem jednego z Roylott’ów of Stoke Moran w starej siedzibie rodzinnej, zamykał się u siebie i wychodził tylko po to, by wszczynać namiętne swady z każdym, którego spotkał na drodze. „Gwałtowność charakteru, granicząca z obłędem, była zresztą dziedziczna u mężczyzn w jego rodzinie, a zdaje mi się, że u mego ojczyma skłonność ta wzmogła się, skutkiem długiego pobytu w strefie gorącej. Wywoływał takie awantury, że dwa razy był pozywany przed sąd policyi poprawczej. Stał postrachem wioski, ludzie uciekali na jego widok, gdyż jest bardzo silny, a jak wpadnie w złość przestaje zupełnie panować nad sobą. „W ubiegłym tygodniu zrzucił kowala z mostu do rzeki, a chcąc uniknąć skandalu publicznego musiałam złożyć w ofierze wszystkie pieniądze, jakiemi na razie rozporządzałam. Ojczym mój nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, z wyjątkiem Cyganów, pozwala tym włóczęgom obozować na pokrytych zaroślami kilku akrach ziemi, które pozostały z dawnych dóbr i wzamian przyjmuje ich gościnność w namiotach, a nawet podróżuje z nimi całemi tygodniami. Ma również upodobanie do pewnych zwierząt indyjskich, które mu przysyła handlarz; obecnie naprzykład chowa panterę i pawiana; nie trzyma ich bynajmniej na uwięzi i są one postrachem wieśniaków podobnie, jak ich pan. „Z tego wszystkiego może pan wnosić, że moja biedna siostra, Julia i ja, nie miałyśmy wesołego życia. Nie mogłyśmy utrzymać żadnej sługi i przez długi czas musiałyśmy wszystko robić same. Siostra moja miała dopiero lat trzydzieści, gdy umarła, a mimo to włosy jej zaczęły już siwieć jak moje. — Siostra pani umarła? — Tak jest, dwa lata temu; o jej śmierci właśnie chcę z panem pomówić. Domyśla się pan niezawodnie, że, pędząc takie życie, mało miałyśmy sposobności widywania ludzi odpowiedniego wieku i z naszego świata. W pobliżu Harrow mieszka jedna nasza ciotka, niezamężna siostra naszej matki, panna Honorata Westphail, którą wolno nam było odwiedzać od czasu do czasu. Julia spędziła u niej przed dwoma laty święta Bożego Narodzenia i tam poznała majora floty, z którym się zaręczyła. Ojczym dowiedział się o zaręczynach po powrocie siostry i nie stawiał żadnych przeszkód małżeństwu: Ale na dwa tygodnie przed ślubem rozegrał się straszny dramat, który mnie pozbawił jedynej towarzyszki. Sherlock Holmes siedział rozparty w fotelu, oczy miał zamknięte, głowę przechyloną na poduszce; w tej chwili wszakże otworzył oczy i rzucił spojrzenie na swoją klijentkę. — Zechce pani łaskawie opowiedzieć mi z najdokładniejszymi szczegółami co zaszło — rzekł. — Przyjdzie mi to łatwo, bo każda chwila owej okropnej nocy pozostała wyryta w mojej pamięci. Dom jest, jak wspomniałam, bardzo stary, a zamieszkane jest tylko jedno skrzydło. Sypialnie są na parterze, salony w pawilonie środkowym. Pierwszy pokój zajmuje doktór Roylott, w drugim sypiała moja siostra, trzeci jest moją sypialnią. Pokoje te nie łączą się ze sobą, ale wszystkie wychodzą na jeden korytarz. Czy objaśniam wyraźnie? — Doskonale. — Okna tych trzech pokojów wychodzą na obszerny trawnik. Owej nocy fatalnej, kiedy siostra moja umarła, doktór Roylott poszedł wcześnie do swego pokoju, ale się nie położył, gdyż niebawem Julia uczuła woń mocnych cygar indyjskich, które palił zazwyczaj. Woń ta draźniła ją, przyszła zatem do mego pokoju i rozmawiałyśmy czas jakiś o jej małżeństwie. Po godzinie jedenastej wstała, by wrócić do siebie, lecz zatrzymała się przy drzwiach, pytając: — Ale, ale, Heleno, czy nie słyszałaś nigdy gwizdania śród nocy? — Nigdy — odparłam. — Przypuszczam, że, śpiąc, nie mogłabyś gwizdać, co? — Oczywiście, ale dlaczego pytasz? — Bo podczas ostatnich kilku nocy słyszałam około trzeciej nad ranem gwizdanie ciche, a jednak wyraźne. Mam sen bardzo lekki i to mnie zbudziło. Nie mogę sobie zdać sprawy zkąd to pochodzi, z sąsiedniego pokoju, czy z trawnika przed oknami? Chciałam więc dowiedzieć się czy i ty słyszałaś to gwizdanie! — Nie. To pewno ci przeklęci Cyganie w parku. — Może być. A jednak, jeśli odgłos ten dochodzi z trawnika, dziwię się, żeś go nie słyszała. — Bo ja nie mam snu tak lekkiego, jak ty. — O! mniejsza o to zresztą — dodała z uśmiechem, poczem wyszła i po chwili usłyszałam, że zamyka drzwi na klucz. — Przepraszam — rzekł Holmes — czy panie zawsze zamykały na klacz drzwi od sypialni? — Zawsze. — A to dlaczego? — Zdaje mi się, że wspominałam, iż doktór chowa panterę i pawiana; czułyśmy się zatem bezpieczne tylko wtedy, gdy nasze drzwi były zamknięte na klucz. — Nie dziwnego. Proszę niech pani mówi dalej. — Nie mogłam spać tej nocy. Dręczył mnie niepokój, jakieś nieokreślone przeczucie nieszczęścia. Siostra i ja byłyśmy bliźniaczkami, o ile pan pamięta, a wszak panu wiadomo, jakie subtelne są węzły łączące dwie, takie bliskie, dusze. Czas był straszny. Wicher wył przeraźliwie, a strumienie deszczu z szelestem spływały po szybach. Nagle, śród szumu burzy, dobiegł mnie krzyk rozpaczliwy przerażonej kobiety; poznałam głos siostry. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka, otuliłam się szalem i wybiegłam na korytarz. W chwili, gdy otwierałam drzwi, zdawało mi się, że dosłyszałam ciche gwizdnięcie takie, o jakiem wspomniała mi siostra, a w sekundę później dobiegł mnie dźwięk donośny, jakgdyby rzuconego na ziemię metalu. Poczem powoli otwarły się drzwi od pokoju mojej siostry. Przerażona zatrzymałam się, nie wiedząc co się stanie. przy blasku lampy, wiszącej w korytarzu ujrzałam we drzwiach siostrę, bladą śmiertelnie, błagalnemi ruchami, wzywającą pomocy, chwiejącej się jak człowiek pijany. Rzuciłam się ku niej, porwałam ją w objęcia, ale nogi ugięły się pod nią, padła na ziemię. Wiła się w najstraszliwszych cierpieniach, wszystkie członki miała konwulsyjnie skręcone. Zrazu myślałam, że mnie nie poznaje, ale gdy pochyliłam się nad nią, krzyknęła głosem, którego nie zdołam zapomnieć nigdy: „Och! Boże, Heleno! To była wstęga! wstęga centkowana!“ Chciała widocznie powiedzieć jeszcze coś więcej, zdawało się, że wyciągniętym palcem pragnie przebić ścianę pokoju doktora, ale pochwyciły ją znów konwulsye i nie zdołała wymówić jednego słowa. Wypadłam na korytarz, wzywając ojczyma i spotkałam go w szlafroku, wychodzącego śpiesznie z pokoju. Gdy powróciliśmy do siostry, była nieprzytomna. Doktór wlał jej koniaku w usta, posłał po lekarza wioskowego, ale wszelkie usiłowania okazały się daremne. Życie uchodziło z niej stopniowo, umarła, nie odzyskawszy przytomności. Taki był okropny koniec mojej ukochanej siostry. — Przepraszam — rzekł Holmes — czy pani jest pewna, że pani słyszała to gwizdanie i ten odgłos metaliczny? czy mogłaby pani ręczyć za to słowem honoru? — To samo pytanie zadał mi sędzia podczas śledztwa. Mam to przekonanie, żem słyszała, a jednak śród szumu burzy i ech, odzywających się w starym domu, mogłam się pomylić. — Czy siostra pani była ubrana? — Nie miała na sobie nic prócz koszuli nocnej. Znaleziono w jej prawej ręce resztkę spalonej zapałki, a w lewej pudełko zapałek. — Co dowodzi, że chciała zapalić światło i rozejrzeć się dokoła. To szczegół ważny. Jakiż był wynik śledztwa? — Przeprowadzono bardzo drobiazgowe badanie, gdyż postępowanie doktora Roylotta było dobrze znane w calem hrabstwie, lecz nie zdołano wykryć żadnej bezpośredniej przyczyny śmierci. Moje zeznanie świadczyło, że drzwi były zamknięte od wewnątrz; co zaś do okien, te były zaopatrzone w staroświeckie okiennice ze sztabami żelaznemi, które zamykano co wieczór. Obejrzano starannie mury i nie znaleziono najmniejszej skazy; zbadano jaknajściślej posadzkę z tym samym wynikiem. Komin jest wprawdzie szeroki, ale zamknięty na pewnej wysokości czteremi mocnymi drągami. Nie ulega zatem wątpliwości, że moja siostra była zupełnie sama w chwili, gdy zaszedł wypadek, który jej śmierć spowodował. Zresztą na ciele jej nie było żadnego śladu gwałtu. — A trucizna? — Doktorzy zbadali ją, gdyż powzięli to samo podejrzenie, ale nic absolutnie nie znaleźli. — Czemuż więc przypisuje pani zgon swej nieszczęśliwej siostry? — Jestem przekonana, że zmarła jedynie skutkiem przerażenia i doznanego wstrząśnienia nerwowego. Ale, co ją tak przeraziło, nie mam pojęcia. — Czy byli wówczas Cyganie w parku? — Byli, nie brak ich tam nigdy. — A... jaką myśl podsunęła pani ta wzmianka o wstędze centkowanej? — Pomyślałam narazie, że to poprostu jakieś majaczenie, pod wpływem szału, wywołanego przestrachem; zdawało mi się, że może przypomniała sobie nagle Cyganów w parku, a kolorowe chustki i wstążki, w jakie stroją się ich kobiety, podsunęły mojej biednej siostrze ten niewytłomaczony, dziwaczny okrzyk. Holmes potrząsnął głową, jak człowiek niezadowolony. — Wydaje mi się to bardzo tajemnicze — rzekł — Niech pani mówi dalej, proszę. — Minęły dwa lata, a życie moje było do ostatnich czasów jeszcze samotniejsze, niż dawniej. Przed miesiącem, wszakże, dawny mój przyjaciel oświadczył się o moją rękę. Nazywa się Armitage, Percy Armitage; jest to młodszy syn pana Armitage’a z Crane Water, w pobliżu Readingu. Ojczym nie opierał się temu projektowi i mamy pobrać się na wiosnę. Przed dwoma dniami rozpoczęto roboty restauracyjne w zachodniem skrzydle gmachu i okazała się potrzeba przebicia ściany mego pokoju. Musiałam tedy przenieść się do pokoju, gdzie moja siostra umarła i spać na tem samem łóżku, na któreni ona spała. Niechże pan wyobrazi sobie mój przestrach, gdy ubiegłej nocy, nie śpię i myślę o smutnym losie siostry, a tu nagle wśród ciszy nocnej dobiega mnie zaledwie dosłyszalne gwizdnięcie, a raczej syk, który był sygnałem jej śmierci. Zerwałam się, zapaliłam lampę, lecz nie dostrzegłam nic w pokoju. Byłam jednakże taka wzburzona, że o zaśnięciu mowy być nie mogło, ubrałam się tedy i, skoro dzień zaświtał, wymknęłam się, wzięłam konie z gospody „Pod Koroną“, która znajduje się naprzeciw naszego domu i pojechałam do Leatherhead, zkąd przybyłam dziś rano, jedynie w celu rozmówienia się z panem i zażądania jego rady. — Dobrze pani zrobiła — odparł mój przyjaciel. — A czy pani powiedziała mi wszystko? — Tak jest, wszystko. — Miss Roylott, to nieprawda: pani oszczędza ojczyma. — Jakto! co pan chce przez to powiedzieć? Zamiast odpowiedzi, Holmes, unosząc czarną koronkę przy rękawie, odsłonił spoczywającą na kolanach rękę panny Stoner; pięć plam sinych, znaki pięciu palców, ukazało się poniżej dłoni. — Obszedł się z panią brutalnie — rzekł Holmes. Panna Stoner oblała się ciemnym rumieńcem i, ukrywając posiniaczoną rękę — odparła: — Jest bardzo gwałtowny i może nie zdaje sobie sprawy z własnej siły. Zapanowało długie milczenie, podczas którego Holmes, z brodą opartą na dłoniach, wpatrywał się w ogień kominka. — Bardzo ciemna sprawa — rzekł wreszcie. — Jest tam mnóstwo nieznanych mi szczegółów, które chciałbym wiedzieć, zanim postanowię co czynić należy. Ale nie mamy chwili do stracenia. Gdybyśmy dziś jeszcze pojechali do Stoke Moran, czy możliwem byłoby obejrzenie tych pokojów, bez wiedzy ojczyma pani. — Owszem; mówił, że wybierze się dziś do miasta, w sprawie bardzo ważnej. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie go przez cały dzień i nic nam nie przeszkodzi. Mamy teraz wprawdzie służącą, ale jest stara i głupia i łatwo mi będzie usunąć ją chwilowo. — Doskonale. Czy nie masz nic przeciw tej wycieczce, Watsonie? — Nic zgoła. — A zatem pojedziemy razem. A pani? — Załatwię kilka sprawunków, skoro jestem w mieście i wrócę pociągiem południowym, tak, że będę w porę, by panów przyjąć. — Może pani na nas liczyć o wczesnej popołudniowej godzinie. Mam też kilka interesów do załatwienia. Nie zechce pani zostać na śniadaniu? — Nie, panie, muszę iść. Jestem znacznie spokojniejsza teraz, kiedy już pan wie o wszystkiem. Do prędkiego widzenia zatem. Spuściła gęsta woalkę na twarz i wyszła. — A ty co na to wszystko, Watsonie? — spytał Holmes, rzucając się na fotel. — Sprawa wydaje mi się bardzo ciemna i ponura. — Ciemna, o tak... no, i ponura także. — Wszelako, jeśli to, co ona mówi jest prawdą, jeśli podłoga i ściany są nienaruszone, a dostęp przez drzwi, okno i komin był niemożliwy, to nie ulega wątpliwości, że siostra jej była sama w chwili śmierci. Jak zatem wytłomaczysz to nocne gwizdanie, czy syczenie, i dziwaczne słowa nieboszczki? — Nie mam pojęcia. — Jeśli zestawisz owo gwizdanie w nocy z obecnością bandy Cyganów, mających ścisłe stosunki ze starym doktorem, bardzo prawdopodobne jest przypuszczenie, że ma on interes w tem, by przeszkodzić małżeństwu pasierbicy; wzmiankę umierającej o wstędze i wreszcie fakt, że miss Helena Stoner słyszała dźwięk metaliczny, który mógł być wywołany wyjmowaniem jednej ze sztab żelaznych przy okiennicach, to zdaje mi się, że z tej strony należy szukać wyjaśnienia tajemnicy. — Ale w takim razie co robili owi Cyganie? — Nie mam najlżejszego wyobrażenia. — Twoje wywody nie są bynajmniej przekonywające. — Podzielam w zupełności to zdanie i dlatego właśnie jedziemy dzisiaj do Stoke Moranu. Chcę stwierdzić na miejscu, czy przeszkody, jakie stoją nam w drodze do wyświetlenia sprawy, są niepokonane, czy też zdołamy je usunąć. Ale, co u dyabła!... Okrzyk ten wyrwało memu towarzyszowi nagłe otworzenie się drzwi i wejście mężczyzny niezwykłego wzrostu. Ubranie jego było szczególną mieszanina stroju dżentlemena i rolnika; miał bowiem na sobie długi surdut, cylinder i wysoko zachodzące kamasze; w ręku trzymał bat myśliwski. Przybysz był taki wysoki, że kapelusz jego sięgał framugi drzwi, a taki barczysty, że zapełniał swoja postacią cały otwór drzwi. Twarz szeroka, zorana tysiącami zmarszczek, ogorzała od słońca, nosiła piętno najnikczemniejszych namiętności. Spojrzenie przybyłego spoczywało kolejno na każdym z nas: — oczy wpadnięte, o białkach żółtych, nos zakrzywiony, spiczasty, sprawiały, że nieznajomy przypominał starego drapieżnego ptaka. — Który z was jest Holmes? — zapytał ten dziwaczny jegomość. — Ja, panie; ale radbym wiedzieć z kim mam honor mówić — rzekł mój towarzysz, nie tracąc zimnej krwi. — Doktór Grimesby Roylott, of Stoke Moran. — Bardzo mi przyjemnie — odparł Holmes słodkim tonem; — proszę, niech pan doktór zechce usiąść. — Ani myślę. Moja pasierbica była tutaj. Śledziłem ją. Co ona panu opowiadała! — Powietrze, jak na tę porę jest bardzo zimne — odpowiedział Holmes. — Co ona panu powiedziała? — wrzasnął starzec wściekły. — Ale, ale, słyszałem, że krokosze będą bardzo piękne w tym roku — ciągnął dalej mój przyjaciel, bynajmniej nie zbity z tropu. — Hola! a więc pan nie chcesz mi odpowiedzieć — zawołał nasz gość, przybliżając się i wywijając batem. Znam ja cię, łotrze jakiś! Słyszałem już o tobie. Jesteś Holmesem. Mój przyjaciel uśmiechnął się. — Holmesem, człowiekiem, który wtrąca się do nie swoich rzeczy. Mój przyjaciel uśmiechał się dalej. — Holmesem, czyścicielem butów ze Scotland yarduUrząd policyi londyńskiej. (Przyp. tłómacz.). Holmes tym razem roześmiał się na całe gardło. — Zaciekawiasz mnie pan. Proszę tylko, jak pan będziesz wychodził, zechciej dobrze zamknąć drzwi, bo narażasz nas pan na przeciągi. — Pójdę, jak powiem wszystko, co mam na wątrobie! Zabraniam panu wtrącać się do moich spraw. Wiem, że panna Stoner była tutaj. Szpiegowałem ją! Jestem człowiekiem niebezpiecznym dla każdego, kto mi stawia opór. Spojrzyj pan! Podszedł szybko do kominka, chwycił wielką, śniadą dłonią pogrzebacz i zgiął go we dwoje. — A więc trzymaj się pan zdaleka! — wrzasnął i, cisnąwszy pogięty pogrzebacz, wyszedł wielkimi krokami. — Miły jegomość, ani słowa — rzekł Holmes, śmiejąc się. — Nie jestem wprawdzie taki wielkolud, jak on, ale, gdyby był został dłużej, przekonałby się, że uścisk mojej pięści dorówna uściskowi jego dłoni. To mówiąc, podniósł stalowy pogrzebacz i wyprostował go jednym zamachem. — Patrzcie, co za zuchwalstwo! brać mnie za zwyczajnego policyanta! To zajście dodaje uroku całej sprawie. Spodziewam się tylko, że nasza klijentka nie odpokutuje za swoją nieostrożność, za to, że pozwoliła się wyszpiegować. A teraz, Watsonie, każemy sobie podać śniadanie, potem pójdę do izby syndykatu lekarzy, gdzie znajdę pewnie niektóre pożyteczne wskazówki. Była już prawie pierwsza, gdy Sherlock Holmes powrócił. Trzymał w ręku niebieską kartkę, zapisaną notatkami i cyframi... — Widziałem testament nieboszczki — rzekł. — Trzeba było, żeby go dobrze zrozumieć, obliczyć wartość bieżącą depozytów, o których mowa. Cały dochód, który w chwili śmierci żony doktora wynosił blisko 1, 000 funtów, stanowi teraz tylko 750 funtów, z powodu obniżki wartości produktów rolniczych. Każda z córek, wychodząc za mąż, ma prawo do, renty w kwocie 250 funtów. Oczywista rzecz zatem, że gdyby były obie wyszły zamąż, ów miły jegomość musiałby się zadowolić mizerną sumką. Nawet małżeństwo jednej tylko spowodowałoby wielką lukę w jego dochodach. Moje dzisiejsze poszukiwania nie były zatem bezowocne, skoro dowiodły niezbicie, że d-r Roylott ma wszelkie powody po temu, żeby się opierać małżeństwu swoich pasierbic. A teraz, Watsonie, sprawa zaczyna być poważna, nie zwlekajmy zatem, tembardziej, że stary wie, iż się nią zajmujemy. Jeśli jesteś gotów, siadajmy do dorożki i jedźmy na dworzec Waterloo. Byłbym ci wdzięczny, gdybyś wsunął do kieszeni rewolwer. Eley Nr 2 jest znakomitym argumentem przeciw jegomościom, którzy mogą zgiąć we dwoje stalowy pogrzebacz. Weź jeszcze szczoteczkę do zębów i, w drogę. Zdążyliśmy na pociąg, odjeżdżający do Leatherhead, gdzie, w zajeździe stacyjnym, wynajęliśmy powóz i bez zwłoki ruszyliśmy w drogę. Dzień był cudny, prawdziwie wiosenny, lekkie, mleczne obłoki przesłaniały od czasu do czasu promienne słońce. Na drzewach i płotach przydrożnych lśniły już wielkie pąki, a w powietrzu unosiła się orzeźwiająca woń wilgotnej ziemi. Co za kontrast między budzącą się do nowego życia przyrodą, a smutnym celem naszej wycieczki! Mój towarzysz siedział ze skrzyżowanemi na piersiach rękoma, nasunął kapelusz na oczy, głowę opuścił na piersi, zatopiony w myślach. Naraz drgnął, uderzył mię w ramię i, wskazując na łąki, rzekł: — Patrz. Dostrzegłem gęsty park, wznoszący się łagodnie w górę. Między drzewami ukazywał się szary gontowy dach bardzo starego domu. — Stoke Moran? — spytał. — Tak jest, panie, to dom doktora Grimesby Roylott’a — odparł woźnica. — Zaczęli tam roboty restauracyjne — rzekł Holmes — właśnie tam jedziemy. — A tam jest wioska — rzekł znów woźnica, wskazując grupę dachów w pewnej odległości na na lewo; — ale, jeśli panowie chcą się dostać do domu, bliżej będzie przejść przez te baryerę, a potem ścieżką przez pola ot tam, gdzie chodzi jakaś pani. — Zdaje mi się, że to miss Stoner — zauważył Holmes, przysłaniając oczy dłonią, by lepiej widzieć. — Tak — dodał, zwracając się do woźnicy — to dobry pomysł; pójdziemy. Zapłaciwszy woźnicy, wysiedliśmy i nasz wehikuł zawrócił do Leatherhead. — Niech ten chłopak myśli, że jesteśmy architektami i przyjechaliśmy tutaj na roboty, tak będzie lepiej — rzekł Holmes, przeskakując przez baryerę. — Dzień dobry, miss Stoner. Jak pani widzi, jesteśmy wierni danemu słowu. — Czekałam na panów z taka niecierpliwością! — zawołała, witając nas gorącym uściskiem dłoni. — Wszystko składa się jaknajlepiej. Doktor Roylott pojechał do miasta i prawdopodobnie nie wróci przed wieczorem. — Mieliśmy przyjemność poznać go — rzekł. I w kilku słowach opowiedział wizytę doktora. Miss Stoner pobladła jak chusta. — Boże wielki! — zawołała — a więc mnie śledził. — Najwidoczniej. — Jest taki przebiegły, że nigdy nie mogę być bezpieczna. Co on powie, jak wróci? — Niech się ma na baczności, bo mógłby natrafić na przebieglejszego jeszcze. Musi pani dziś w nocy zamknąć drzwi od swego pokoju na klucz. Jeśli zechce użyć gwałtu, zabierzemy panią do ciotki w Harrow. A teraz, nie traćmy czasu i niech nam pani zaraz pokaże pokoje, które mamy zbadać. Dom był z szarego kamienia, tu i ówdzie już omszałego, a składał się z pawilonu głównego i dwóch skrzydeł po obu stronach zbudowanych w półkole. W jednem z tych skrzydeł wszystkie okna były zniszczone i zabite deskami, a dach zapadnięty nadawał tej części budynku pozór ruiny. Część środkowa nie była w lepszym stanie, ale prawe skrzydło wydawało się nowsze; firanki w oknach i niebieskawy obłok dymu, unoszący się z kominów, wskazywały, że ten zakątek był zamieszkany. Przy murze wznosiło się rusztowanie, mur był przebity, ale nie pracował ani jeden robotnik. Holmes przeszedł wzdłuż i wszerz trawnik, źle utrzymany zresztą, i z największą uwagą obejrzał okna z zewnątrz. — Zdaje mi się, że to jest okno od pokoju pani; a to w środku od pokoju siostry pani, to zaś, najbliższe pawilonu głównego, od pokoju doktora Roylott’a. — Tak jest. Ale ja zajmuję teraz pokój środkowy. — Dopóki trwają roboty... Ale, ale, zdaje mi się, że reparacya tego muru nie była tak gwałtownie potrzebna? — Nawet wcale nie; mojem zdaniem to poprostu pretekst, ażeby mnie zmusić do zmiany pokoju. — A!... to dosyć prawdopodobne. Druga strona tego skrzydła zajęta jest przez korytarz, na który wychodzą wszystkie te pokoje; czy tak?... Przypuszczam, że ma okna! — Tak, ale bardzo małe, za wązkie nawet, żeby kto przez nie wszedł. — W każdym razie, skoro panie obie zamykały na noc drzwi na klucz z tej strony nikt dostać się nie mógł. Może pani zechce pójść do swego pokoju i zamknąć okienicę od wewnątrz. Miss Stoner spełniła to żądanie, a Holmes, zbadawszy dokładnie okno otwarte, próbował wszystkimi sposobami wyłamać okienicę, ale daremnie. Nie było najmniejszej szpary, przez którą możnaby wsunąć choćby nóż, by unieść sztabę, Zaopatrzony w lupę obejrzał zblizka zawiasy, ale były z grubego żelaza i mocno obsadzone w murze. — Hm — rzekł zakłopotany, drapiąc się w podbródek — wszystkie moje wnioski wychodzą z fałszywego założenia. Nikt nie mógł wyjść tedy, jeśli okienice były zamknięte. Zobaczmy, czy zbadanie wnętrza dostarczy nam jakich wskazówek. Przez małe drzwi dostaliśmy się na korytarz, wybielony wapnem, na który wychodziły owe drzwi od sypialni. Holmes pominął trzecie i weszliśmy odrazu do tego pokoju, gdzie mieszkała na razie miss Stoner i gdzie jej siostra umarła. Pokój był ładny, niezbyt wysoki i miał duży kominek, jak zazwyczaj w starych domach. W jednym kącie stała komoda z ciemnego drzewa, w drugim wązkie łóżko, pomalowane na biało, na lewo było okno i gotowalnia. Te trzy sprzęty, dwa krzesełka trzcinowe i kawałek dywanu wiltonowskiego stanowiły całe umeblowanie. Ściany były pokryte dębowemi boazeryami, poczerniałemi, stoczonemi przez robaki; staremi niewątpliwie, jak budowla sama. Holmes usunął jedno krzesło w kąt, usiadł i, milcząc; rozglądał się po wszystkich kątach i zakątkach pokoju, jakgdyby chciał wrazić w swą pamięć najdrobniejszy szczegół. — Dokąd prowadzi ten dzwonek? — spytał w końcu, wskazując sznurek, zawieszony w głowach łóżka; chwast od sznurka spadał na poduszkę. — Do pokoju służącej. — Ten sznurek wydaje się nowszy od reszty umeblowania. — Tak, zawieszony został przed dwoma laty mniej więcej. — Przypuszczam, że stało się to na żądanie siostry pani. — Nie, zdaje mi się, że nie używała go nigdy. Przyzwyczaiłyśmy się obchodzić bez sług. — A zbyteczne było zawieszać tu taki ładny sznurek od dzwonka. Teraz pozwoli pani, że zbadam podłogę? Rzucił się plackiem na ziemię i znów oglądał drobiazgowo przez lupę szpary w posadzce. Obejrzał nawet boazeryę na ścianach, poczem zbliżył się do łóżka, obejrzał je na wszystkie strony, niemniej i mur, przy którym stało. Wreszcie wziął sznurek od dzwonka i pociągnął. — A to co! fałszywy? — Jakto? Nie dzwoni! — Nie, nawet nie przytwierdzony do drutu. O! ale to zaczyna być bardzo zajmujące. Patrzcie, dzwonek jest przyczepiony do haczyka, tuż nad wentylatorem. — Ale to niesłychane! Nie zauważyłam tego nigdy! — Szczególne, szczególne! — mruknął Holmes, pociągając za sznurek. — Są tu w tym pokoju rzeczy bardzo dziwne. Naprzykład co to za idyota budowniczy, który urządził wentylator na ścianie między dwoma pokojami, kiedy powinien był poprostu umieścić go w murze zewnętrznym? — Ten wentylator jest również nowy — odparła miss Stoner. — Datuje się pewnie mniej więcej z tego samego czasu co sznurek od dzwonka? — spytał Holmes. — Tak jest, przeprowadzono wówczas różne drobne roboty restauracyjne. — Szczególne to były roboty; sznurek od nieistniejącego dzwonka i wentylator, nie odświeżający powietrza. Prosimy panią o pozwolenie obejrzenia pokoju sąsiedniego. Pokój doktora Grimbesb’yego Roylott’a był większy od tego, jaki zajmowała jego pasierbica, ale umeblowany z tą samą prostotą. Łóżko żelazne, półeczka pełna książek, przeważnie naukowych, fotel przy łóżku, krzesło drewniane pod ścianą, stół okrągły i wielka skrzynia stanowiły główne sprzęty tego pokoju; Holmes obszedł go zwolna dokoła, oglądając każdy przedmiot z wielką bacznością. — Co to jest? — spytał, uderzając dłonią w wieko skrzyni. — Papiery osobiste mego ojczyma. — A!... czy pani je widziała? — Raz jeden tylko, przed kilku laty. Pamiętam, że skrzynia była pełna tych papierów. — Czy niema tam przypadkiem kota? — Nie, co za zabawny pomysł? — Ale, niech pani spojrzy... a to co? Wskazał na stojący na skrzyni spodeczek z mlekiem. — Nie, w całym domu nie mamy kota... Ale mamy panterę i pawiana. — O! tak! oczywiście! Pantera jest przecież tylko odmianą kociego rodzaju. Ale wyobrażam sobie, że spodeczek mleka nie wystarczyłby jej. W tem coś jest... radbym wielce upewnić się, co to takiego. Przykucnął przed krzesłem drewnianem i obejrzał je z największą uwagą. — Dziękuję. Nie mam już żadnych wątpliwości — rzekł, wstając i chowając lupę do kieszeni. — Oho! oto przedmiot bardzo ciekawy! Wskazywał palcem na bacik, wiszący w pobliżu łóżka, związany na końcu tak, że tworzył ruchomą pętlicę. — A co myślisz o tem, Watson’ie? — Bat, jak każdy inny. Nie wiem tylko dlaczego ma pętlicę. — I mnie się zdaje, że to niezwykłe, prawda? Ach! moi biedni przyjaciele! świat jest szkaradny, a gdy człowiek oddaje inteligencyę swoją na usługi zbrodni, wówczas można się spodziewać najgorszych podłości. Zdaje mi się, miss Stoner, że obejrzałem już wszystko dokładnie i, jeśli pani pozwoli, wyjdziemy teraz przez dom. Nie widziałem jeszcze na czole mego przyjaciela takiej posępnej chmury jak w chwili, gdy opuszczaliśmy pole jego badań. Przeszliśmy kilkakrotnie z miss Stoner przez trawnik, nie śmiejąc zakłócić jego zadumy, gdy nareszcie sam przerwał milczenie. — Miss Stoner — rzekł — musi pani bezwarunkowo stosować się w najdrobniejszych szczegółach do moich poleceń. — Spełnię je jaknajściślej, może pan być pewien. — Sprawa jest taka ważna, że pani nie może wcale się wahać. Wchodzi tu w grę życie pani. — Ufam panu najzupełniej! — Przedewszystkiem mój przyjaciel i ja musimy spędzić noc w pokoju pani. Zdumienie miss Stoner równało się mojemu. — Tak trzeba. Zaraz powiem dlaczego. Wszak to gospodę wiejską ztąd widzimy? — Tak jest, gospodę „pod Koroną“. — Bardzo dobrze. Ztamtąd widać chyba te okna? — Naturalnie. — Gdy ojczym pani wróci, zamknie się pani u siebie, pod pozorem migreny. Potem, gdy on pójdzie już do swej sypialni, otworzy pani okienice, uchyli okna, postawi w oknie lampę, by nam służyła za sygnał i, zabrawszy wszystko, co pani może być do noclegu potrzebne, pójdzie pani do swego dawnego pokoju. Nie wątpię, że pomimo robót, może pani tam jedną noc spędzić. — O! tak, doskonale. — Reszta do nas należy. — Ale, co pan zamierza? — Spędzimy noc w pokoju pani, by wykryć przyczynę odgłosu, który panią tak przeraził. — Zdaje mi się, panie Holmes, że pan już jest pewien swego — rzekła miss Stoner, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu. — Może. — A więc, na miłość boską, powiedz mi pan, co spowodowało śmierć mojej siostry? — Chciałbym mieć dowody pewniejsze, zanim powiem cokolwiek. — Może mi pan przynajmniej powiedzieć, czy mam słuszność przypuszczając, że umarła z przestrachu? — Nie sądzę i przypuszczam przyczynę dotykalniejszą. A teraz, miss Stoner, musimy panią pożegnać, bo, gdyby dr Roylott powrócił i zastał nas tutaj, zabiegi nasze spełzłyby na niczem. Do widzenia, niech pani będzie dobrej myśli, bo jeśli mnie pani posłucha i zastosuje się do wskazówek, niebawem nie będzie groziło pani żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Z łatwością dostaliśmy w zajeździe „pod Koroną“ dwa pokoje na pierwszem piętrze; z okien naszych widzieliśmy bramę wjazdową i zamieszkane skrzydło zamku Stoke Moran. O zmierzchu ujrzeliśmy przejeżdżającego doktora Grimesby’ego Roylott’a. W kilka chwil po wjechaniu powozu do parku, światło, które zajaśniało między drzewami, wskazało nam, iż właściciel starego zamku był w jednym z salonów. Dokoła nas zalegała coraz większa ciemność. — Wiesz co, Watson’ie — odezwał się nagle Holmes — mam pewne skrupuły, nie wiem, czy cię zabrać z sobą tej nocy. Ta wyprawa połączona jest z niemałem niebezpieczeństwem. — Czy mogę ci być użyteczny? — Więcej, niż użyteczny. — W takim razie idę z tobą. — Jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny. — Ale, wspomniałeś o niebezpieczeństwie... Widocznie zebrałeś podczas zwiedzania domu więcej wskazówek, niż ja. — Nie, ale sądzę, że zastanawiałem się więcej. To, co ja widziałem, widziałeś i ty również. — Nie spostrzegłem nic godnego uwagi, oprócz tego sznurka od dzwonka i nie mogę zrozumieć jaki jego cel? — Widziałeś i wentylator? — Widziałem, ale podobna komunikacya miedzy dwoma pokojami nie wydaje mi się rzeczą taką nadzwyczajną; wentylator jest zresztą taki mały, że szczur przedostałby się przez otwór z trudnością. — Zanim przestąpiłem próg tego domu, byłem pewien, że znajdę tam wentylator. — Cóż znowu! a to z jakiego powodu? — Przypominasz sobie, że miss Stoner powiedziała nam, iż jej siostra czuła woń cygar doktora Roylotta. Otóż, podsunęło mi to oczywiście myśl, że istnieje jakaś komunikacya miedzy tymi dwoma pokojami, komunikacya niezbyt widoczna jednak, skoro w protokule sędziego śledczego niema o niej wzmianki. Ztąd wywnioskowałem, że musi tam być wentylator. — I cóż widzisz w tem niezwykłego? — Hm, jest to co najmniej ciekawy zbieg okoliczności. Urządzają nad łóżkiem wentylator, zawieszają sznurek, a kobieta, która w tem łóżku sypia, umiera śmiercią szczególną... czy cię to wszystko nie uderza?... — Nie widzę w tem żadnego związku. — Czy nie zauważyłeś nic szczególnego przy łóżku? — Nie. — Jest przytwierdzone do podłogi. Nie robi się tego bez powodu. — Oczywiście. — Miss Stoner nie mogła tedy przesuwać swego łóżka. Musiało stać zawsze pod wentylatorem i sznurkiem, mówię pod sznurkiem, bo dzwonka tam nie, było. — Słuchaj! — zawołałem — zaczynam powoli rozumieć twoje domysły. Przybywamy wczas, ażeby przeszkodzić zbrodni strasznej i wymyślnej. — Bardzo strasznej i bardzo wymyślnej. Gdy lekarz wejdzie na złą drogę, zamienia się w najpotworniejszego przestępcę, bo ma za sobą zimną krew i wiedzę. Palmer i Pritchard byli pierwszymi swego zawodu. Ten jegomość mierzy jeszcze wyżej, ale, zdaje mi się, Watson’ie, że będziemy sprytniejsi od niego. W oczekiwaniu stwierdzenia tych wszystkich okropności, wypalmy fajkę i usiłujmy myśleć przez kilka godzin o rzeczach mniej ponurych. Około godziny 9-ej światło, błyszczące miedzy drzewami, zagasło i zapanowała znów w stronie Stoke Moranu zupełna ciemność. Minęły dwie długie godziny. Wybiła wreszcie 11-sta i w tejże chwili jasny blask rozproszył ciemności wprost nas. — Nasz sygnał! — zawołał Holmes, zrywając się na równe nogi — to światło pochodzi niechybnie ze środkowego okna. Wychodząc objaśnił oberżystę, że idziemy w odwiedziny do znajomego, u którego może noc spędzimy. W chwilę później byliśmy na gościńcu, dążąc do światła, które nam służyło za przewodnika w nocnej wyprawie, a lodowaty wicher smagał nas po twarzy. W murze, okalającym park, było tyle wyłomów, że z łatwością dostaliśmy się do wnętrza. Niebawem przeszliśmy przez duży trawnik i zabieraliśmy się do wejścia przez okno, gdy z altanki wawrzynowej wyskoczył nagle jakiś karzeł potworny, rzucił się na trawę, skręcony w kłębek, poczem zerwał się, uciekł i znikł w ciemnościach. — Boże Wielki! — szepnąłem — widziałeś? Holmes był równie jak ja zdumiony i ścisnął mnie nerwowo za rękę. W następnej chwili jednak zaśmiał się zcicha i szepnął mi do ucha: — Rozkoszny dom! to pawian. Zapomniałem zupełnie o ulubieńcach doktora. Miał przecież i panterę; może niebawem uczujemy ją na swoich ramionach! Wyznaję, że byłem o wiele spokojniejszy, gdy, zdjąwszy obuwie, znalazłem się wraz z Holmes’em w pokoju. Towarzysz mój zamknął pocichu okienice, postawił lampę na stole i rozejrzał się dokoła. Wszystko było jak we dnie, nic się tu nie zmieniło. Wówczas, zbliżywszy się do mnie na palcach, Holmes przytknął do ust dłoń złożoną w kułak i szepnął mi do ucha głosem tak cichym, że zaledwie mogłem rozróżnić co mówi. — Najlżejszy szelest byłby zabójczy dla naszych zamiarów. Skinąłem głową na znak, że usłyszałem. — Musimy zgasić światło. Dostrzegłby je przez wentylator. Odpowiedziałem ruchem. — Nie zasypiaj. Mógłbyś to opłacić życiem. Trzeba, żebyś miał rewolwer pod ręką na wypadek potrzeby; ja usiądę na łóżku, a ty się usadowisz na tem krześle. Położyłem rewolwer na rogu stołu. Holmes przyniósł ze sobą długą, cienką laskę, która umieścił przy sobie na łóżku. Obok postawił pudełko zapałek i kawałek świecy, poczem zgasił lampę i pozostaliśmy w zupełnej ciemności. Nie zapomnę nigdy tego denerwującego czuwania. Nie słyszałem najlżejszego dźwięku, nawet odgłosu oddechu, a mimo to wiedziałem, że towarzysz mój jest tuż przy mnie, że siedzi z otwartemi oczyma, w takiem samem jak ja naprężeniu nerwowem. Okienice nie przepuszczały najmniejszego promienia światła, dokoła nas panował mrok głęboki. Zzewnątrz dobiegał nas niekiedy krzyk ptaka nocnego, a raz dosłyszeliśmy tuż pod oknem przeciągłe miauczenie, które nam dowiodło, że pantera nie była bynajmniej na uwięzi. W dali odzywały się poważne dźwięki zegara parafialnego, wydzwaniającego kwadranse w przerwach, które nam się wydawały nieskończone. Wybiła północ, potem godzina pierwsza, druga, trzecia, a my siedzieliśmy ciągle w milczeniu, oczekując jakiegoś zajścia. Nagle, w kierunku wentylatora, ukazał się blask, który zagasł niebawem, ale pozostała po nim silna woń oleju i rozgrzanego metalu. Widocznie zapalono tak zwaną latarnię ślepąCzłowiek, zaopatrzony w taką latarnię sam widzi śród ciemności, nie będąc jednak widzianym. (Przyp. tłóm.).. Usłyszałem lekki szelest, poczem znów zapanowało głuche milczenie, jakkolwiek woń wzmagała się. Przez pół godziny jeszcze siedziałem bez ruchu. Nagle rozległ się dźwięk inny, bardzo łagodny i pieszczotliwy, jakby odgłos pary, uchodzący z imbryka metalowego. W chwili gdy się rozszedł, Holmes zeskoczył z łóżka, zapalił zapałkę i zaczął z całej siły uderzać laską po sznurku od dzwonka. — Widzisz go, Watson’ie? — zawołał. — Widzisz go? Nie widziałem nic zgoła. Gdy Holmes zapalał zapałkę, dosłyszałem syk głuchy, chociaż wyraźny, ale blask światła nie pozwolił moim zmęczonym oczom dojrzeć tego, w co towarzysz mój uderzał z taka zaciekłością; mogłem jednak rozróżnić jego twarz bladą śmiertelnie, na której malowało się przerażenie i odraza. Holmes przestał uderzać w sznurek i patrzył na wentylator, gdy naraz przerwał ciszę nocną krzyk taki straszny, jakiego dotąd jeszcze nie słyszałem, i przeszedł w ryk, wyrażający jednocześnie ból, trwogę i wściekłość. Mówią, że ten krzyk wyrwał ze snu wieś całą, a nawet i bardziej oddalone probostwo; mnie ściął mrozem krew w sercu: Stałem, jak skamieniały, ze wzrokiem utkwionym w Holmes’a. On również patrzył na mnie, a gdy zaległa znów cisza, krzyknąłem, z trudnością tchu dobywając: — Co się stało? — Rzecz skończona — odparł Holmes — i to może najlepsze rozwiązanie. Weź rewolwer, wejdziemy teraz do pokoju doktora Roylott’a. Poważny, zamyślony, zapalił lampę i wyszedł pierwszy na korytarz. Zastukał dwukrotnie do drzwi, lecz nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Wówczas nacisnął klamkę i poprzedzając mnie, wszedł z rewolwerem w ręku. Szczególny widok przedstawił się naszym oczom. Latarnia ślepa, stojąca na stole, oświetlała skrzynię, której wieko było odchylone. Przy stole siedział na krześle drewnianem doktór Grimesby Roylott, ubrany w szary szlafrok, na bosych stopach miał papucie tureckie. Na kolanach jego spoczywał bat, który zauważyliśmy we dnie nad jego łóżkiem. Doktór miał głowę w tył przechyloną, a oczy wpatrzone uparcie w róg sufitu. Na czole widniała dziwaczna żółta opaska, w centki brunatne, która obciskała mu głowę. Nasze wejście nie wywołało z jego strony najlżejszego ruchu. — Wstęga! wstęga centkowana! — szepnął Holmes. Postąpiłem krok naprzód. W tej samej chwili ów dziwaczny strój głowy poruszył się i płaski, trójkątny łeb wstrętnego węża zwrócił się ku nam. — Żmija błotna! — zawołał Holmes. — Najjadowitszy wąż indyjski. Doktór umarł w dziesięć sekund po ukąszeniu. Ząb za ząb, oko za oko. Wrzućmy napowrót to stworzenie do jego kryjówki. Umieśćmy miss Stoner pod jakim innym dachem gościnnym i donieśmy policyi hrabstwa co się stało. Mówiąc to, Holmes wziął bat z kolan trupa, poczem zarzucił gadowi pętlicę, zerwał go z przerażającego piedestału, do koła którego był obwinięty, zaniósł w wyciągniętej ręce do skrzyni, gdzie go wrzucił i zamknął wieko. Tak to umarł Grimesby Roylott of Stoke Moran. Zbytecznem jest przedłużać opowieść i tak już długą, opisywaniem, w jaki sposób, opowiedziawszy prawdę pannie Stoner, zawieźliśmy ją rannym pociągiem do owej ukochanej ciotki w Harrow. Śledztwo urzędowe wykazało, że doktór znalazł śmierć, bawiąc się nierozważnie niebezpiecznym gadem. Holmes, powróciwszy nazajutrz do Londynu, wyświetlił mi ostatecznie tę ponurą sprawę. — Moje pierwsze wnioski — mówił — były zupełnie błędne, co wykazuje, mój drogi, jak niebezpiecznie jest budować cokolwiek na niewystarczających danych. Obecność Cyganów i użycie wyrazu „wstęga“ przez biedną dziewczynę, dla wyjaśnienia tego, co dostrzegła przy blasku zapałki, wystarczyło do wprowadzenia mnie na trop fałszywy. Mam tylko jedną zasługę, a mianowicie, że zmieniłem taktykę skoro tylko stało się dla mnie oczywistem, że niebezpieczeństwo, jakie mogło grozić mieszkańcowi owego pokoju, było zupełnie niezależne od drzwi i okna. Uwagę moją zwróciły szybko, jak ci już powiedziałem, wentylator i sznurek od dzwonka, zawieszony nad łóżkiem. Odkrycie, że sznurek nie miał nic wspólnego z dzwonkiem, i że łóżko było przymocowane do posadzki podsunęło mi podejrzenie, iż sznurek musiał służyć jakiemuś przedmiotowi, który, przeszedłszy przez otwór, zesuwał się na łóżko. Wobec tego przyszedł mi oczywiście na myśl wąż, a gdy zestawiłem z tem fakt, że doktór otrzymywał zwierzęta z Indyi, czułem, że jestem na tropie właściwym. Człowiek wykształcony, a pozbawiony sumienia, który żył na Dalekim Wschodzie, musiał wpaść na myśl zastosowania trucizny, niemożliwej do rozpoznania drogą rozbioru chemicznego. Szybkość, z jaką trucizna ta działała, była jedną zaletą więcej z jego punktu widzenia. Sędzia śledczy musiałby być obdarzony bardzo bystrym wzrokiem, by módz rozpoznać drobne dwa ślady pozostałe po ukłóciu zębów jadowitych. Przypomniałem sobie także gwizdanie. Doktór musiał oczywiście wzywać znów do siebie węża, zanim dzień zaświtał, inaczej bowiem ofiara mogłaby go zobaczyć. Wytresował go tedy, prawdopodobnie przy pomocy mleka, które widzieliśmy, tak, że wracał na wezwanie. Wpuszczał go przez wentylator w porze, którą uważał za stosowną, pewien, że gad będzie pełzał wzdłuż sznurka i wejdzie na łóżko. Kilka nocy mogło minąć bez skutku, wąż mógł nie ukąsić ofiary, ale prędzej czy później stać się to musiało. Do wniosku tego doszedłem, zanim jeszcze znalazłem się w pokoju doktora. Zbadanie jego krzesła dowiodło nam, jak sobie przypominasz, że miał zwyczaj wchodzić na nie, co było konieczne, by mógł dosięgnąć wentylatora. Widok skrzyni, spodeczka z mlekiem i bata z pętlicą rozproszył ostatnie wątpliwości, jakie mogły mi zostać. Odgłos metaliczny, zasłyszany przez miss Stoner, wywołało widocznie szybkie zamykanie skrzyni. Skoro zaś ustaliło się we mnie to przekonanie, wiesz jakie przedsięwziąłem środki, by uzyskać dowód ostateczny. Słyszałeś, jak ja, syczenie gada, zapaliłem niezwłocznie światło i zaatakowałem go, nie tracąc jednej chwili. — Co wywołało ten skutek, że cofnął się tą samą drogą, którą się wsunął. — I wpadł na swego pana, Niektóre moje ciosy dosięgły go niewątpliwie i rozwścieczyły do tego stopnia, że rzucił się na pierwszą osobę, jaka mu się nawinęła. Jestem w ten sposób pośrednio odpowiedzialny za śmierć doktora Grimesby’ego Roylott’a, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby ta odpowiedzialność zbyt wielkim ciężarem przytłaczała moje sumienie. ---- Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Bronisława Neufeldówna Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne